cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jose Ferrer
Jose Ferrer (1912 - 1992) Film Deaths *''Whirlpool ''(1949) [David Korvo]: Dies of internal bleeding after he leaves the hospital too soon after surgery in an attempt to destroy the evidence of his guilt. *''Crisis ''(1950) [Raoul Farrago]: Dies of a cerebral hemorrhage while talking to Cary Grant. *''Cyrano de Bergerac ''(1950) [Cyrano de Bergerac]: Fatally injured by being run over by a carriage; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Mala Powers. *''Moulin Rouge ''(1952) [Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec]: Dies of pneumonia, on top of injuries from falling down a staircase; we see images of various people from his past appear before him as he dies. *''Miss Sadie Thompson ''(1953) [Alfred Davidson]: Commits suicide (offscreen) by throwing himself off a cliff, feeling guilty after sexually assaulting Rita Hayworth. Villagers find his body on the rocks. (Thanks to Brian). *''Cyrano ''(1974; animated) [Cyrano de Bergerac]: Fatally injured by being run over by a carriage; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Roxane (voiced by Joan Van Ark). *''Order to Kill '''(El Clan de los inmorales; Mission: To Kill; Order to Assassinate) ''(1975) [Inspector Reed]: Shot in the chest by Howard Ross, while Helmut Berger listens helplessly over the telephone. *The Swarm (1978)' [''Dr. Andrews]: Stung to death, along with Richard Chamberlain and several others, by a group of bees resulting in the nuclear power plant to be destroyed. *''A Midsummer Night's Sex Comedy ''(1982) [Leopold]: Dies of a heart attack (my memory of this movie is vague, so I might be misremembering). *''To Be or Not to Be ''(1983) [Professor Siletski]: Shot to death (though I can't recall by whom); his body is shown again afterwards when Mel Brooks (who had been disguised as Jose) discovers him. Mel then shaves off Jose's beard and replaces it with a false beard to make it look as though Jose is the impostor. TV Deaths *''Producer's Showcase: Cyrano de Bergerac ''(1955) [Cyrano de Bergerac]: Fatally injured by being run over by a carriage; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Claire Bloom. *''Murder, She Wrote: Death Casts a Spell ''(1984) [Cagliostro]: Stabbed in the back by Brian Kerwin in a hotel room filled with hypnotized journalists (who are unable to remember the murder); his body is shown afterwards when Angela Lansbury and Diana Canova enter the room. Notable Relatives Ex-Mr. Uta Hagen Ex-Mr. Phyllis Hill Ex-Mr. Rosemary Clooney (divorced, remarried, divorced again) Father of Miguel Ferrer Ferrer, Jose Ferrer, Jose Ferrer, Jose Ferrer, Jose Ferrer, Jose Ferrer, Jose Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by cerebral hemorrhage Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Actors who died in Woody Allen Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Cancer victims Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Death scenes by stung Category:Tony Award Nominees Category:Tony Award Winners Category:Dracula Cast Members